Consequences
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: This time Eddie's gone too far... PEDDIE! :D YEA BEST PAIRING IN THE WORLD.


**Okay, here's a little one- shot to keep you busy while I work on the multi- chaps! Thank you guys for being awesome fans! Review and predict what's gonna happen in later episodes! :o**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

I hit my head back against the wall, feeling panic and desperation clutch at my throat. No, no, no! He was supposed to take this out on me, not her. I didn't even know her that well. But the few conversations I had ever had with Mara involved me being a jerk, and suddenly I felt something I rarely did; remorse.

Not many words floated to me through the haze of guilt and suspense, but one found its mark: "Expelled."

The crowd burst into screams of indignation, and I snapped awake, finding Mara. Her face was crumpled, and tears were already running down her face.

Are you kidding me? Expelled? I had never regretted anything I had ever done, ever, but suddenly I found myself wishing I could take everything back.

Mara's eyes locked on to mine, and there was so much raw, unexplainable hate in her stare that I felt sick. I could feel my own face, twisted in pain, watching the uproar before me silently.

My dad slammed his gavel down harshly on the wooden desk.

"Silence! SILENCE!" I had never seen him so mad. He was practically shaking, no- literally shaking with fury. The "courtroom" fell into a stunned silence.

"If you do not agree with this decision," he continued venomously, "Please take up complaint with either Miss Jaffray or Mr. Miller." He gestured toward me and my heart froze as every single head turned to face me, white- hot anger on their faces.

I opened my mouth to say something, but my throat was dry and nothing came out.

"S- stop staring at me!" I finally managed to choke out, and slowly but surely everyone turned around again and the noise level once again rose to a nearly unbearable point.

As the gavel once again rained down on the wood, I stumbled out of the room, scared and shameful. What had I done? Had I really meant for it to go this far? No. I knew the answer right away. The only trouble was… it already had.

I sat down in the common room, head in hands, giving out exasperated sighs every once and a while, attempting to devise any way to make this whole situation better in even the smallest way. Nothing came to my mind. There seemed to be no imaginable way to fix what I had done. And there was no denying it was all my fault.

Normally, the words "all my fault" were a boast or proclamation that only increased my pride and the size of my ego, but now they weighed down on my shoulders.

Okay, maybe this all sounds pretty dramatic to you, but I have literally never felt guilt in my life, as far I can remember. It's so intense, and sickening, and heavy. You just feel like you want to die…. Or fix the problem. But I couldn't.

After what felt like only seconds, the door before me swung open and I jumped to my feet. But the usual, happy hum of voices was absent. The students silently filed into the room through the door and immediately out the other, passing me by completely.

The Anubis students had to be together, right? I scanned the crowd with desperate eyes, and easily locked on to the little cluster, thanks to Patricia's colored hair.

I started forward quickly, pushing past people carelessly to reach my destination.

Fabian and Nina were on either side of Mara, but at a distance. Joy was trailing behind them sadly, Alfie looked stunned and unhelpful, Amber was crying, mascara running down her face, and Jerome was holding Mara close as she sobbed into his chest. I stood there waiting for anything to happen, but everyone walked past me without looking. My heart sank as I realized Patricia would be with them. But I was wrong.

There was a horrible, stinging pain on my right cheek as she hit me. I'll be honest, I did _not_ see it coming. But there was Patricia, fury on her face. But something was missing. There was real hatred for the first time. I looked up at her, tears in my eyes from the blow. I was still relieved to see her, to talk.

"Patr-"

"Shut up!" she practically screamed at me, fire in her eyes. "You may think that you're real clever, Eddie, but you're not. You're horrible, cruel, and a sick jerk who thinks everything is funny. Well, nobody's on your side anymore, you got that?"

I stumbled back in shock, stumbling over a chair and barely keeping my balance. I wanted to defend myself, but… I couldn't. My usual witty mind was drawing a blank. What the hell?

"No one, not even me. I used to have your back, but I'm done pretending to be your supporter when all you do is hurt people. I can't believe I used to… to…. Ugh. I just can't believe you, even you, would do that to Mara. You've finally crossed the line."

She didn't stop to think of words once. It was as if all her words had been stored up since the first day we met, and now she was launching them at me ruthlessly. On any other occasion I would counter her and yell back, but all I felt now was the feeling that my heart was in my stomach.

There was another blinding smack, and I was alone.

Tears pricked behind my eyes for the first time in years as I sat on my bed in the dark. I exhaled through my nose, cursing inwardly for being such a wuss. What was this? Where was my manly testosterone when I needed it? But seriously…

I had screwed up. Badly. People told me for years that one day I would just… go too far. And I always laughed at them, thinking that there was no such thing. But now I knew there was, and I had never felt so bad before.

I guess it hadn't been so bad at first; I mean, sure, there was the alien feeling of horrible guilt from Mara's hearing, but until Patricia had yelled at me, I had been okay.

I don't know…

Just… the things she said and the way she said them… she sounded like she just hated me, and that was what I couldn't bear.

There was a timid knock at my door, and I paused, halfway through running my fingers through my hair. Who would want to talk to me? They all hated my guts now, didn't they?

"Yeah?" I asked wearily. In response, the door swung open slowly to reveal Patricia.

I frowned. "What do you want, Yac….Patricia?" I refrained from any nicknames; this was probably destined to be a serious conversation.

"I wanted to… talk to you," she said simply, her thick accent mixed with her mumbling making it hard to understand her words.

"That makes one," I responded unhappily, standing up and sighing.

"Listen…" she trailed off and I raised my eyebrows condescendingly.

She opened her mouth, then looked down to the floor.

"You _really_ didn't mean for this to happen?"

I gave a little, hurt laugh.

"No, Patricia, I totally wanted this, because of all the terrible things Mara's done to me. No, I didn't want it!" I shook my head at her, laughing in disbelief. "Wow, you know, it's really comforting to know that you trust me, Yacker, thanks… Can you just… leave?" I asked, looking away. "If this is the help you're offering, then I don't want it."

Patricia stood there silently, biting her lip, and I suddenly wished more than anything that she was anywhere else as tears of frustration pricked my eyes. God, I'm such a loser.

She stepped forward slowly, and looked up nervously.

"I believe you, Cockroach," she said quietly. "And… I'm sorry, yeah? I… I didn't mean anything I said today in the common room. I was just... scared for Mara, y' know? I'm sorry."

I smirked down at her, eyes slightly blurry.

"I knew it."

She hugged me suddenly, a move suspiciously out of character. Hm. She must really like me. My heart pounded and butterflies still leapt in my stomach.  
>"Thanks, Yacker," I added softly, and she smiled into my neck and held me close to her. We broke apart, and her face lingered inches from mine. I watched as her eyes flickered to my lips with hints of longing, held my breath as she began to lean in, then felt my heart deflate as she diverted her attention back to the door.<p>

"See you later, Eddie."

Eddie. Not Cockroach. Not Slimeball. Eddie. It sounded so nice when she said it.

"Bye," I said lamely, smiling and feeling heat rise to my cheeks. The door shut with a little thud.

"Idiot!" I said, slapping myself. Ouch. That hurt.

Since when did I become so lame around girls? I sighed and pushed away the thought of what Patricia was doing to me, attempting to focus on avenging Mara.

But after thirty minutes of unsuccessful thinking, I let my mind wander back to Patricia and the hug, where it stayed all night.

**All done! This is not a multichip, unfortunately! Sorry if you wanted it to be! **

**Revieeeeeww! XD**

**And remember; if ya got any idears, please don't hesitate to request! 3 Love you all, my peeps!**


End file.
